Teach Me to Play
by Permanent Rose
Summary: Edward teaches Nessie how to play the piano. One shot.


A/N: So I've done it again. I promised myself I would not write about the demon vamp kid, yet this is my second Nessie one shot. If BD had to turn out the way it did, then I think that there should've been some Nessie/Edward moments. Edward would make such a good father and I could see this scene happening.

Just so you know, I don't play the piano (well, I used to way back when in like, second grade) so I'm pretending I know what I'm talking about. I'm sorry for any wrong terminology or if it just doesn't seem believable.

Teach Me to Play

**Edward's POV:**

"Goodbye, Bella, love," I whispered, pulling her chin up and pressing my lips to hers.

"You make it sound like I'm leaving for a week. I'll only be gone for a few hours," said Bella, teasing me, but leaned in for another kiss. I was all too happy to comply.

"Come on, Bella," Alice complained, tapping her foot, looking like an impatient child. "The sooner we leave, the sooner you two can get back to your make out session."

Bella scowled, passionately crushing her lips to mine one last time.

I saw Alice roll her eyes. "By the time we finally get there, all the mountain lions will be extinct."

This grabbed Bella's attention. She shared my fondness for mountain lions.

She and Alice disappeared out the door, leaving me alone. I wandered back into the foyer of the house, where my grand piano sat, the afternoon sunlight reflecting off its glossy black surface.

It felt like ages since I had last played. I missed having my piano nearby. There was no place in our cottage (with the exception of Bella's colossal closet) large enough to hold a full sized grand piano. With Bella out hunting, now would be the perfect time for me to play.

The song I played was one of my newer compositions. It was one I had recently written to sing my daughter to sleep at night. I closed my eyes; there was no need to keep them open. My fingers knew each key by heart. My icy fingers skimmed gracefully over the ivory keys. I soon lost my self in the notes.

Her thoughts pulled me away from my song. I had been so immersed in the song that I had not noticed Nessie's arrival. She stood behind me, a few feet away from the piano bench. She did not applaud, but she silently praised me in her head. Hearing her song delighted her.

I turned myself away from the piano so I was facing her. I opened my arms, beckoning her to me. Nessie gladly crawled into my lap, throwing her small arms around my neck. Her lovely scent filled my nostrils; it reminded me slightly of Bella's. She pulled away after a moment and reached for my cheek. Though I could've easily seen what she wanted in her mind, I knew she preferred to show me herself. As her warm hand rested on my cheek, an image of her playing the piano with me by her side filled my mind. I was slightly surprised, but more so pleased. My daughter wanted me to teach her to play.

"Of course I will, Nessie, darling," I told her, flipping her around on my lap so she was facing the piano instead of me.

I placed my own hand on top of the keys and then took Nessie's small one and placed in on top of mine. Slowly, I played a scale, softly singing the note names as I did.

"C, D, E, F, G, A, B, C." I fingered the scale, up and down, several times.

After a moment, Nessie gently took her hand off of mine and pushed my hand away. She proceeded to play the scale herself, repeating the notes in her high, musical voice. After running through it a few times, she turned to look at me, her eyes asking for approval.

I smiled at her, letting her know that I thought she was doing excellently.

_I want to learn a song, Daddy_, she asked in her mind.

I nodded, and thought of the simplest one I knew. Once again, I placed her hand atop mine and began to play. The simple melody of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star filled the air. After playing it through twice, again, Nessie politely pushed my hands away to show me she could do it.

We did this through all the simple childhood songs I could think of, until halfway through 'Take Me Out to the Ball Game' Nessie pulled my hands away and showed me she could play through the rest of it without me showing her.

So I began to think of songs with simple harmony I could teach her. We went on this way for about an hour, and by that time, I was only playing the first few notes to let Nessie know what key the song was in. She knew how to do the rest. It was amazing to watch her mind, seeing how quickly she grasped each concept and how eager she was to try it out.

"Can we do my lullaby now?" Nessie asked, speaking for the first time.

I was afraid it might be too advanced, but seeing the progress she had made today, I decided to give it a shot. Again, I placed her hands on mine and began to play her song.

She didn't pull my hands away this time. I could tell she was closely watching, memorizing the notes and letting the notes fill her heart. She hesitated a moment before trying herself. I gave her an encouraging smile, and she began to play.

She did exceptionally well, only messing up slightly in a few places, but immediately noticing and fixing her mistakes.

"Nessie, you're amazing," I told her.

She beamed and began to play her lullaby again. About halfway through, I heard Alice and Bella enter through the back door.

"Oh, sounds like Edward's playing. It's been awhile since I've heard him," stated Alice.

"He's playing Nessie's lullaby," noticed Bella.

A moment later, they entered the foyer. I heard them both gasp in surprise as they saw that it was not I who was playing, but little Nessie.

"She asked to learn," I told them. "She's a natural."

Nessie ended her song a moment later. She motioned for Bella to come to her. Bella scooped our daughter up and Nessie placed her hand on Bella's cheek. In Nessie's mind, I could see her showing Bella her progress over the last couple of hours. Bella looked at me over Nessie's shoulder, smiling.

"Will you play us another one, darling?" Bella asked.

Nessie nodded and took her perch back at the bench.

The song she played was familiar, but not one that I had taught her. It was Bella's lullaby. In her mind, I saw her work out the notes as she went along, but it didn't take her much effort. Like me, music was part of who she was. She continued play flawlessly.

I glanced over at Bella and smiled. Eternity could never have too many moments like this.


End file.
